Anime Love Cruise!
by AnimeLuver
Summary: If you've seen the show you know what I mean if you don't I'll tell ya, a group of single people get together and try to make a match and win money all at once! I have people from ALOT of diffrent anime shows, everything from Ranma 1/2 to Tenchi to Digimo


Anime Love Cruise!  
  
Just a quick word, (Vo) is voice over incase you don't already know that..  
Oh the anime shows used in this are:   
Digimon,Tenchi Muyo, Ranma 1/2, Di Gi Charat, Outlaw Star, Slayers, Evangelion,   
Ruin Explorers, Sorcerer Hunters, Love Hina, and (even though I havent watched it for a LONG time..) Pokemon  
Anime_Luver  
  
"Hello everybody! I'm Allysa, Ally, and I'll be your host for the Anime Love Cruise! We have fourteen singles, seven girls and seven guys. Before I continue I'll introduce you to our contestants starting with the girls; Our first contestant is Di Gi Charat; Dejiko, she's twenty-four, works at Gamers and is a princess on the planet Analouge." (sp?)  
Dejiko waves at the camera with an innocent smile.  
"Our next contestant is twenty-five, a great fighter and from a group of people called the Catrl Catrl, please welcome Aisha Clan Clan!" Ally says.  
Aisha waves with a smirk spreading across her lips.  
" The next, twenty-six years old, is one of the best Okonomiyaki chef there is, meet Ukyo!"  
Ukyo winks and waves.  
"Now, please meet Mitsune,or Kitsune, she's twenty-seven and she.. Likes to drink?" Ally says with a sweatdrop.  
Mitsune shrugs and waves.  
"Our next contestant, also twenty-seven, is Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police."  
Mihoshi blinks then cocks her head and waves with a confused look on her face.  
"Also twenty-seven, this girl is a Ruin Explorer and fighter! Welcome Ihrie!"  
Ihrie smirks and holds up a peace-sign.  
"Last but not least, she works for the government and loves to drink, welcome Misato!"  
Misato winks and holds out a peace sign.  
"O.K! Now for the guys, he's twenty-four and a lawyer in training, Iori 'Cody' Hida."  
Cody blinks looking serious.  
"Ohhkay... He's twenty-five and loooves soccer! Say hi to Taichi 'Tai' Yagami/Kamiya."  
Tai waves with a goofy smile.  
"Give a warm welcome to the very cute twenty-six year old martial artist Ryoga Hibiki!"  
Ryoga smiles and waves quickly.  
"Another twenty-six year old, a Pokemon trainer, welcome Gary Oak!"  
Gary crosses his arms over his chest smirking.  
"ANOTHER twenty-six year old, welcome Gourry Gabriev!" (sp?)  
Gourry smiles.  
"A twenty-seven year old, girl crazy sorcerer hunter, meet Carrot Glace!"  
Carrot winks.  
"Again, last but not least, a twenty-seven year old Pokemon Breeder and girl crazy guy, welcome Brock."  
Brock smirks with a twinkle in his...eye?  
"O.K everyone! Now's the time for a six minute date. Guys sit down on the chairs over there and girls when I tell you you go sit beside one of them and talk to them. Everytime I blow the whistle, rotate. Got it? Good! Go for it!!" Ally says blowing the whistle.  
Tai & Mihoshi:  
" Hey Tai! Nice to meet you, I'm Mihoshi!"  
Cody & Dejiko:  
"Hello Cody-nyo! I'm Dejiko-nyo!"  
"...."  
"Some conversation you are-nyo.."  
Mitsune & Carrot:  
"It's very nice to meet you Mitsune! Are ya busy at all? Single?"  
Mitsune smirks with a snicker.  
Ukyo & Brock:  
"Wow aren't you pretty?!"  
Ukyo cocks a brow giving Brock a very odd look.  
Ryoga & Misato:  
"Hey how ya doin'? Havin' a good time?" Misato starts.  
"Err.. Yeah.. How about you?"  
Aisha & Gourry:  
Aisha smirks and shakes hands with Gourry, "So Gourry, you know anything about the Catrl Catrl?"  
Ihrie & Gary:  
"Hmph.. Guess you'll do.. I could do worse.." Gary comments.  
Ihrie growls, "What was that?!"  
*later*  
"Now that you've all met each other, girls come over here and guys stand over there.." Ally starts waiting until they do so. "O.K, now girls go stand beside the guy you want to be coupled with. Of course, they guy has to agree with you so.. Go ahead!"  
The girls go walk around, most of them going to Gourry and Ryoga although some of them look around trying to decide.  
Gourry looks around at the girls beside him; Ihrie, Misato and Mihoshi. He scratches his head with a shrug and picks Mihoshi.  
Couple number one: Gourry and Mihoshi  
Ryoga eenie meanie minie moes between Ukyo and Aisha and picks Aisha.  
Couple two: Ryoga and Aisha  
Ukyo shrugs and follows Misato over to Gary. Gary smirks and picks Misato.  
Couple three: Gary and Misato  
Ukyo stomps off and looks around at the remaining guys with Ihrie and Dejiko.  
Ihrie wanders around and stands beside Carrot who agrees right away.  
Couple four: Carrot and Ihrie  
Dejiko and Ukyo both walk over to Tai while Mitsune goes to Brock who agrees on the spot.  
Couple five: Brock and Mitsune  
Tai smirks and picks Ukyo.  
Couple six: Tai and Ukyo  
Dejiko makes a face and walks over to Cody who looks utterly depressed.  
Couple seven: Cody and Dejiko  
(VO:Cody: I was soo humiliated!)  
(VO:Dejiko: I was soo pissed! I can't believe it! When we had the six minute date he didn't even answer my questions!?)  
"O.K couples, time to choose your rooms starting with Gourry and Mihoshi-"  
Gourry and Mihoshi walk into their room which isn't the best. It's got one regular bed and another one above it a little smaller.  
"Soo.. Who get's what..?" Mihoshi asks.  
"Doesn't matter to me.." Gourry replies  
"Well it doesn't matter to me either.." Mihoshi replies.  
*After a while of them arguing who it matters to*  
"Fine.. I'll take the small bed.. I'm smaller then you anyway!" Mihoshi says tossing her trunk on the higher bed.  
"Alright then! It's all settled." Gourry says tossing his on the slightly bigger bed.  
(VO:Gourry: I really like Mihoshi, she's a really nice girl.. I GOT THE BIG BED!!)  
(VO:Mihoshi: I really don't mind getting the little bed all that much.. Gourry seems pretty nice so as long as I got a nice room-mate who cares about the bed!)  
*Ryoga and Aisha*  
"I get the big bed!!" Aisha yells.  
"No I do!" Ryoga yells back.  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!!" Ryoga yells putting his bag on the big bed.  
"Well then your going to have to sleep in the same bed as me!" Aisha growls putting her bag on top of his.  
"Fine then!"  
"Fine!"  
(VO:Aisha: Well, Ryoga is pretty cute and I'm stronger then him so.. He's the perfect guy because I can push'em around! *laughs*)  
(VO:Ryoga: I dunno what I think of Aisha.. She's really pushy.. And if she thinks she get's the big bed she's gotta be kidding!)  
*Gary and Misato*  
"What's the deal with the tiny bed and big bed?" Misato asks.  
"Does it matter? I the great Gry Oak will get the big bed because.. I'm so great!"  
"Oh yah?" Misato asks cracking her knuckes making a fist.  
"Uhm.. I uh.. Just kidding Misato!" Gary says laughing nervously.  
(VO:Gary:Misato is really pretty but she seems to think she can challenge me, which she can't! The only reason I'm letting her have the big bed is because I'm trying to be nice!)  
(VO:Misato:Gary's attitude is really bugging me! Thank god I only have to deal with him for a little while..)  
*Carrot and Ihrie*  
"What?! There's only one bed!" Ihrie says nervously.  
"Yeah.. But it IS a big one..." Carrot says with his face turning red as he thinks his naughty thoughts.  
Ihrie sweatdrops, "I'll sleep on the floor.."  
"WHAT?! Aw come on Ihrie! I wouldn't do anything to you.." Carrot says.  
(VO:Carrot: Damnit!)  
(VO:Ihrie: Carrot is really nice but I don't trust him enough to go into the same bed as him..)  
*Brock and Mitsune*  
"Hey there's only one bed..." Brock says.  
"Yeah, that's o.k with me if it's o.k with you." Mitsune says in a flirtatious way.  
Brock nods a few times gettinga nose bleed.  
(VO:Brock: What can I say? Mitsune is the woman of my dreams!)  
(VO:Mitsune: Sucker!)  
*Tai and Ukyo*  
"What a relief, there are two beds.." Tai says with a sigh.  
"That's defenattly a good sign! Nice job at picking numbers Tai!" Ukyo says with a smile.  
(VO:Tai: I really like Ukyo, she's realy pretty and seems pretty nice!)  
(VO:Ukyo: Tai seems pretty cool even though he doesn't look vrey bright.. Maybe it's his hair cut but I dunno..)  
*Dejiko and Cody*  
"There's only one big bed-nyo.." Dejiko comments.  
"...You can umm...Have the big bed Dejiko-chan." Cody says quietly.  
Dejiko blinks and smiled, "You finally talked-nyo! Thank you very much for letting me have the big bed-nyo!" She says hugging Cody.  
(VO:Dejiko: He talked-nyo!!)  
(VO:Cody: ....Why does she always say nyo?)  
*on deck*  
All the girls except for Misato are sitting on the deck talking to each other.  
"I don't know what it is about Misato-nyo but Dejiko doesn't like her-nyo!" Dejiko complains to the others, "She seems to attract a little more attention then me-nyo."  
"Well she is the oldest and she is really pretty Dejiko.." Mihoshi says.  
"Yeah! Don't worry about it! I'm sure she's really nice.. Uhm.. Where is she?" Aisha comments.  
"She's looking through her swimsuits I think.." Ukyo says. "Her room is beside mine and I saw her when I was walking down here.."  
*The guys*  
"Grrr... Aisha is really bugging me, she's soo pushy!" Ryoga complains.  
"Yeah, Misato may be a babe but gawd what a female dog!" Gary grumbles.  
"...Dejiko-chan doesn't seem to be all that fond of her either.." Cody comments.  
"Wow! You talked!" Gourry says, "I thought you were mute!"  
Everyone except for Gourry and Cody face-vault.  
*Dinner*  
"Well guys! I need you guys to go to the confessional and ask questions to your team-mates." Ally says. They all nod. "O.K then, we'll see you tonight!"  
*That night*  
"Welcome! I have a bunch of anonymus questions here for you. When you get the questions you will have to answer the questions as truthfully as possible, if you don't you guys have to hold up your B.S paddle. B.S stands for Bulls of shame and if you get enough people holding up those paddlews you have to do a dare. So.. First person up is.. Dejiko."  
Dejiko gets up and sits in the chair.  
"Dejiko, someone wants to know why you say nyo at the end of your sentences." Ally says.  
Dejiko smiles, "It's just a speaching habit-nyo. Maybe it's from my planet or something-nyo, Dejiko is not entirley sure-nyo!"  
A few B.S paddles are held up but not enough so Dejiko is alowed to go.  
"Thank you Dejiko, next up is Gary."  
Gary sits up with a smirk on his face, "Fire away!"  
Ally cocks a brow and looks at the sheet of paper, "Gary why would you want someone like Misato for a partner..?"  
Gary looks around nervously, "Well.. I uhm.. Picked Misato because she's hot.."  
A few B.S paddles are held up, enough for a dare this time.  
"Looks like they aren't happy with your answer Gary.." Ally says.  
"Hmph.." Is Gary's reply.  
Ally pulls out one of the balls with the dares. "Well Gary, looks like your going to have to kiss someone like ya mean it!"  
Gary shrugs and walks over to Misato and frenchs her. He shrugs and sits back down.  
"Umm.. That's all for now Gary.." Ally says to Gry who smirks looking quite satisfied.  
*Night*  
All the people are gathered around the deck except for Dejiko, Misato, Gary and Brock who are in they're rooms.  
Mitsune smirks and runs and jumps into the ocean. "Come on in! The water's great.. Now if only I had some Sake.."  
"Coming through!!" Brock yells running onto the deck to see what everyone is doing, he slips and goes sliding into Carrot and the two of them fall into the water just missing Mitsune.  
"Brock!!" Carrot yells splashing him.  
"Sorry!" Brock yells spitting water at him.  
Mitsune just chuckles to herself and dunks Brock under the water.  
Once Brock get's back up he and Carrot look at each other, then at Mitsune and they both dunk her.  
*on deck*  
Aisha shakes her head with a laugh. "So whattaya say we join them guys?" She says with a snicker.  
"Yeah!" Ihrie agrees.  
The two smirks and run and do a cannon ball into the water.  
Tai watches the sight laughing at the sight.  
Mihoshi and Gourry both blink and look at each other confused.  
" Wanna go to bed?" Gourry asks.  
"Sure.." Mihoshi says, the two go to bed while the others goof off, well besides Dejiko, Misato, Gary and of course Cody because he just sorta watched.  
*morning*  
"Morning everyone! Well today's the big day, today is the day where you get to vote two people off, one guy one girl!"  
~To Be Continued~  
*So... Who do you wanna see leave? Let me know alright? If not through review then through e-mail, Ally_The_Davis_Stalker@hotmail.com  
Thanks alot! ^^  
  
  
  
  



End file.
